Life As A Teacher And Wife GaaNaru
by Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahah
Summary: After our fave blond escapes an angry mob from Konoha he run away to never be found again. But what if they finds him as a Teacher in Sunagakures ninja-academy? if ya read ya'll now for sure a mainly GaaNaru-fic gara x naruto rated high K -Low t rated side OcXHaku femhaku pairing enjoy!


_**AN:**_  
_**Hi there! this is my first time ever writing at but i have read all too much and have decided that I shall finally try to write something to so here goes SHIT!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's the rest owns kishimoto-sensei and 'if' i had owned Naruto, i would have made it YAOI big time! but I don't and Itachi-sama would get Naru-chan all for himself, SasuGay would be dead and that pink-headed whore to and **_  
_**Haku-chan would also be alive Menma as well.**_

**Itachi-sama: Oh and it's rated T mostly for the Dani-chans bad mouth By the way.**

**Mentions of Mpreg and offc YAOI!**

**Change Scene: _Blahblah_**

**Begin/end flasback: xxxxxxxxxxflash back/flashback kai!xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Inside the flashback: **_**Blahblahblah**_

_**_CHAPPIE ICHI-BITCHI The Kazekages wife_**_

Outside Konoha's huge wooden gates stood the Godaime Hokage; Senju Tsunade was her name and right now, said Fire Shadow were waiting for her escort team to take her to  
Sunagakure no Sato a.k.a. The Hidden Sand Village.

Reason as to why she was on her way to Suna was because a treaty which were signed just after the Sand-Sound invasion at the Chunin-exam.  
The Godaime Kazekage Gaara where calling a meeting in Suna as to discuss about said treaty.

''Where the hell is that Emo-bastard! we need to go pronto'' yelled Tsunade, who was getting a bit irritated over this whole thing and couldn't understan why the 'last Uchiha' wanted to come with em' to Suna. Finally after half an hour later the Teme decides to show up '' And where the HELL have ya been? at the onsen and peeped at girls, hm? she asked the raven haired duckbut. ''No where, Tsunade-sama'' Uchiha Sasuke answeared, almost as fast as the question was asked.

At that answer Tsunade just snorted. ''Well then are we going today or am i going to get gray hair before we even step outside the gate?'' she said in a very annoyed tone.

''OF COURSE NOT, Tsunade-sama'' he said. ''Then let's go''.

_** _Near the Suna gates_**_

''Why do we need to discuss about the treaty, Tsunade-sama? i thought it was already... ya know set in stone kinda thingy'' said a boy in a whiny voice who deffinetly didn't want to be there. ''It's because the treaty we signed. Suna that we shall change it maybe even breake it cause of something we had done, to our defense lord Kazekage-sama's wife says that were worth another chance, Kiba'' Tsunade explained to the dog boy who continued to whine.

_**_With SasuGAY and SakuBITCH_**_

Sasuke and Sakura was just walkin down on a road meanwhile looking around at the village; it's buildings and one of the many building caught their attention ''Ninja-Academy'' it said. The duo was quite shocked to say the least never did they think that the Academy would be so... pretty. Nope their thought of an academy in Suna were very dull.

But they didn't decide they should take a closer look at it and just went by.

Oh boy they sure missed something!

_**_In the Kazekage's office_**_

In the wind shadows office sat one pissed of red-head and a big-breasted blondie arguing about usless things.

''I SAID NO! didn't ya hear me, Tsunade-san, and please tell me why would I start a treaty with a village who banished their jinjuriki for no reason other than breathing and living!?'' said the red-head. ''I heard ya and to answer yer question your village weren't to kind to you when you were younger, but we need some kind of treaty or else the council will have my head'' said the Blondie. ''I can't care less about yer problems I have my own to, and for your information my village was able to accept me one day but your's couldn't if so it would take a thousand years'' Gaara said.

Tsunade finally gave up and made up a plan on how they could make the treaty, like what was the requirements to have it; ''do we have a deal?'' she asked. ''deal'' he bit back. So what the deal was about was that: Neither village could attack one another or else the treaty would be broken and that if a mission would come to either village that they couldn't do they could just send it over to the other village to see if they can perform the mission.

_**_In the council room_**_

In the Sunagakure no sato's council-chambers sat clan heads, very few civilians and one strange red-head.

The Uchiha was the first to see the red-headed beauty and almost started drooling right on the spot; the 'girl' looked very beautiful with long red hair and a heart-shaped face plus some whiskermarks almost impossible to see. The 'girl' somewhat reminded him of his long-lived crush; Uzumaki Naruto the number one most unpredictable Ninja. But he was long gone and many said he were to be dead.

The meeting began and the council precented themselfs and wich roles they had. ''Akashi Akane; head of the Akashi-clan'', ''Yuki Hazake; head of the Yuki-clan'' at that all the Konoha nins were shocked beyond beliefs, right in front of them were a Yuki. ''Haku...'' whispered the raven head. ''Yes my wifes name's Haku so?'' he shot back don't liking where this was going. ''Nothing, sir Hazake'' Sasuke answeared back not wanting his balls cut of.

The introductions went on until it was the drop-dead-gorgeous red heads turn. ''My name's Sabaku no Naruto head of the Aca-'' the red-head was cut of by the raven haired former Emo-bastard-king who almost screamed. ''NARUTO IS THAT YOU!?'', ''Well of course SasuGAY-chan it's me'' the now 'he' said with a wink. ''Now may i continue my introduction please?'' the rave haired bastard just nodded a bit happy that he had finally found his long-lived crush.

''Thank you, as I said I'm the head over all academy buisness and I'm also wife of the Godaime Kazekage; Sabaku no Gaara'' when Naruto was finished Sasuke fainted and Tsunade was on the verge of running to him and hugging his living day-lights out.

The meeting went on and by the help of a certain red-headed wife the Suna-Konaha treaty were established.

_**_Later in the Kazekage office(after the meeting)_**_

''WELL?'' asked a furious Uchiha. And Gaara was about to explain the whole ordeal about how Naruto came to Suna how they fell in love and shit. But Naruto beat him to it and explained to the curious visitors about all the things that had happened in his life. About the 'banishment' but infact it wasn't quite like that he was actually chased out of the village by an angry mob and ran all the way to wave and on the way there he met a depressed a hurt Haku Yuki who was about to kill herself but Naruto stopped her and then after they had rested and they both just walked through the elemental regions until they reached the hidden Snow village where they rested and Haku fell in love. Almost as soon as they arrived Snow was attacked by hidden Sound and burned down. Haku, Hazake and Naruto then traveled to Suna and well there Gaara found out that Naruto was working as a teacher at the academy. When he was visiting he saw a sight so beautiful he would never forget.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_Flashback no jutsu_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_There near the black board stood a little over 5'' long red-headed Naruto Uzumaki he fell in love at first sight then got a full explanation from him that he and two Yuki's had fled from Snow and was living there. Naruto then got a job as head of the academy meaning that he was handling all buiss__ines the academy had and Naruto after that could never stop smile and soon fell in love with the Kazekage._

_Haku who had been proposed to by Hazake were now married and had a beautiful boy named Tsuki. Gaara who had seen this as a momen for him to propose his love to Naruto was also soon married and had also a child named Natsumi; she was a real beauty to. And after a while he soon had given the council an idea that Naruto shall be in the council as academy-head and to take in Hazake to the council as a clan-head. And Naruto Uzumaki was no more now it was Sabaku no Naruto. _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_Flashback no jutsu Kai!_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

After that, two kid's a boy and a girl ran into the Uchiha's and the Haruno's backs. Both the raven and the pinkie turned around to see a boy with brown eyes and dark-brown long hair which was everywhere and a girl with green-blue eyes and dark-red hair in a long pony tail.

''Natsumi and Tsuki! what have i said about running inside and bumping into people?'' asked Naruto with a voice that sounded like a mothers when she was scolding her kids. ''Sorry Auntie'' said Tsuki and right after said Natsumi. ''Sorry Mom'' at that the Kazekage just chuckled. ''Kids'' he said with a low voice. ''Now that's alright but ya better come here and give this poor aunt and mom a big hug!'' Naruto said with a big smile.

_**End of chappie one I hope ya liked it I suck at grammars and I even don't know if ill continue but if I get a great idea then maybe i will.**_

_**Love Dani-chan! **_


End file.
